The Rikudou's Heir
by Dr Fossil
Summary: My version of Rosetiger's 'Prince Naruto' story. The Uzumaki clan still lives and they were lied to. They were told that Kushina and her child died. Read as they find Naruto by accident and turn to Konoha for answers. What will Naruto do though, follow his dream, or his family? This is my first original piece and of course, it will be Naruhina. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1 Where It All Began

**Hey peeps. Dr Fossil here with my first original piece. I thought up this piece whilst trying to avoid doing Statistics homework so I hope you enjoy it. This story takes place at the birth of everyone's favorite blonde. I'd like to write a long story but we'll have to see how this goes. I'll be writing the next chapter depending on the response I get to this one. This is a response to Rosetiger's 'Price Naruto' Challenge. On with the show.**

"Speaking."

_'Thinking.'_

**"Summons/Bijuu speaking."**

_"Summons/Bijuu thinking."_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Where it all began**

"IT HURTS 'TTEBANE!"

A few miles outside of Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina was giving birth to her first child. On October the 10th, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was born. On October the 10th, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto became an orphan. After the Kyuubi was ripped out of Kushina, she and Minato died in saving Naruto and the village. And so the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was born. We find ourselves in the Sandaime's office with Danzo and the two advisers. Sarutobi started the conversation.

"Minato and Kushina are dead." At this the advisers widened their eyes whilst Danzo formed and even deeper frown that the one he usually wore.

"Did the child survive? Is he the new Jinchuriki?" Danzo questioned.

"Yes and yes. Naruto is healthy and the Kyuubi is sealed inside of him. It was Minato's last act." Sarutobi let out a sigh. "The question now though is what to do with him. Minato wished for him to be seen as a hero inside the village but he has no living relative inside the village. Perhaps it would be best to send word to Uzushiogakure and have him cared for by the Uzumaki."

"Nonsence!" Danzo shouted. "The Kyuubi has been with this village since the founders fought. As a Jinchuriki he is the property of the village. Need I remind you that Jinchuriki means human sacrifice."

"I am aware Danzo, thank you! Just imagine the backlash this would cause should the Uzumaki find out." At his, Homura decided to cough and add his opinion.

"I'm sorry Hiruzen, but Koharu and I agree with Danzo. The balance of power would be uneven if we were left as the only major village without a Biju. It could encourage other hidden villages to strike now that we are weak. Remember that Iwagakure has two Biju, the Yonbi and the Gobi." At this Sarutobi began to think.

_'Another great war is the last thing that we need, especially one that we'd lose. I suppose that honoring Minato's final wish would be for the best.'_

"Very well, Naruto stays. We shall tell the Uzumaki that both Kushina and the child died. What shall we say to the council?" Hiruzen asked.

"Minato and Kushina's relationship was kept a secret. No one needs to know that he is the Yondaime's son. That would cause far to much publicity. Kushina kept a fairly low profile in the later years anyway. We could just call him Uzumaki Naruto and the village would be none the wiser." Koharu answered. "None of the clans will want to take him in so his allegiance should remain to the village only."

"Perhaps I should take the boy, it would be most beneficial to the village if he were put through my training." As Danzo said this, he fought to keep the smirk off of his face.

"Out of the question. I will not let Naruto be turned into a mindless puppet." Hiruzen said this whilst releasing a sizable amount of killing intent. "Enough talk, we must inform the council."

The meeting and further announcement of Naruto's 'condition' did not go as Hiruzen planned. There were calls for the 'demon' to be killed in various ways, from beheading to burning at the stake. Sarutobi sighed as he viewed to growing mountain of paperwork on his desk. He had only just escaped the damn stuff and yet here he was again. Kage hat and all.

Hearing a knocking Hiruzen lifted his head to the door as his secretary walked in.

"Sandaime-sama, Hyuuga Hiashi is here to see you." Wondering what the Hyuuga head could want, Hiruzen addressed his secretary.

"Very well, send him in." With a bow the secretary left and a moment later, a regal looking man with long brown hair, white kimono and white eyes walked in.

"Sandaime-sama, if I may, there is something I need to ask." Curious as to where Hiashi was going, Hiruzen waved him on. "Thank you. As you know, my wife, Hana and Uzumaki Kushina were very close. Close enough that we knew about her relationship with Minato. I must know, is Uzumaki Naruto the son of Kushina and Minato? After all, he was betrothed with my unborn daughter." Hiruzen's eyes widened before he berated himself for already telling Hiashi without even opening his mouth. With a sigh Hiruzen spoke.

"Well done Hiashi, you are the first to work out the secret. You now know something that is only known by myself, the elders, Jiraya and Hatake Kakashi. Though I regret saying this, it must be said. You are to completely forget about the betrothal contract and you are to forget that Minato's son is in-fact alive. That child died with Kushina. Uzumaki Naruto is an orphan and should I hear anything else on the matter you will answer with your life. Is that understood?"

Hiashi scowled at the old man. The contract was signed and forgetting it was something that his honor would not allow. Though he could hardly argue with the Hokage on the matter either. "Crystal, Sandaime-sama. Though if I may, what is being done with regards to the Uzumaki clan, they will want to know and they will want him in their charge?"

"Forget about them too. Now if you would leave, I'm quite busy at the moment." Hiashi realized what Hiruzen had just said and turned to leave. He reached for the door and just before turning the handle he spoke without turning his head.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Sandaime-sama." With that he left to go about his business. Hiruzen began to feel his age and reached for his pipe.

_'I know Hiashi, I know...'_


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

**Hey peeps, chapter 2 of this new story. Please leave your most esteemed reviews!**

"Speaking."

_'Thinking.'_

**"Summons/Bijuu speaking."**

_'Summons/Bijuu thinking.'_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Discovery**

Naruto's life progressed in the same way as in canon. His Jinchuriki status caused him to be shunned and ignored by the populace became the spark to his dream, to become the Hokage. Our favourite blond is currently training in Nami no Kuni after a close encounter with Momochi Zabuza, demon of Kirigakure.

"Oi, Dobe. I'm going back, you coming?" Asked a tired Sasuke.

"Nah that's okay. I want to carry on for a little bit longer." The blonde answered

"We've been out here all day..."

"Come on, I'm not even tired yet! I've got way more in me!" Naruto's panting didn't make his declaration very convincing.

"Whatever, just remember that you'll be sleeping here tonight if you exhaust yourself." With one final look back, Sasuke left Naruto to his own devices.

* * *

Kenji Uzumaki was walking through the forests of Nami no Kuni. The Uzumaki had gotten word of Gato's exploits on the Island and had sent him to check it out. Among the Uzumaki he was a jounin but that put him at an ANBU level among normal Shinobi. So far he had only encountered bandits but had heard rumours of missing-nin from Kiri operating under Gato. His orders strictly stated he was only there to gather information and not to engage. This didn't sit well with Kenji, let alone any Uzumaki. His natural instinct was to help others so he was hardly in the best of moods. He needed to report back to Uzushio so that new orders could be assigned to help these people but he couldn't do that before investigating the information on the missing-nin. In other words, his hands were tied.

He was moving quickly so he almost didn't see him, but after glancing back he did in fact notice a small boy lying unconscious on the forest floor. The Uzumaki didn't exactly have a good relationship with Konoha after Kushina died. In fact, Uzushio renounced the alliance between the two nations, stating that should any Konoha Shinobi enter the lands of Uzu no Kuni they will be treated as a hostile. To the Uzumaki, that meant death.

Though Kenji couldn't just leave a small boy alone on the forest floor. He was about to jump down when he noticed a young girl walking over to the boy reaching for his neck. Kenji thought he should do something until he noticed the girl redirect her hand to the boys shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this."

"Hn? Who are you?" Asked Naruto just before wiping out the sleep in his eyes.

"My name is Haku. What's your name?" With a smirk Naruto gave Haku a thumbs up and said

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kenji blinked. _'Uzumaki Naruto? Uzumaki? But he's a Konoha-nin. It's impossible! Kushina died twelve years ago with her child...' _At this point Kenji began to get angry._ 'They wouldn't. They couldn't! It's not possible! Is it? Could this be Kushina's son? Hold on. He doesn't have red hair. His hair is blond.'_

**Flashback 20 years**

"Kushina-nee!" A small boy of four ran up to the red head as she walked towards the palace.

"Huh? AH! Kenji-kun! It's so good to see you!" The young woman established as Kushina embraced the boy and swung him around.

"Ara ara. You found your cousin Kenji-kun. Welcome back Kushina. How long will you be staying?" A new woman asked. She stood at 5 foot 11 inches and had a bust that could demolish a building if the woman were to turn to quickly

"Huh? Oh Kaa-chan, good to see you. I'm just back for the weekend then I have to get back to duty." Kushina said as she embraced her mother. Kushina was a few inches shorter at only 5 foot 6 inches. This meant that as she went in to the hug, her mother pulled her down as a mother does and Kushina ended up with her face firmly planted in her mother's breasts. After a little struggling Kushina freed herself and took a few deep gulps of air.

"So? Is duty your new pet name for Minato?" The woman asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Kaa-chan!" Kushina shouted whilst turning away.

"Oh come now Kushina-chan. I don't even know what this boy looks like. You can't expect me not to pry." At this Kushina turned even further away, trying miserably to hind the blush that now matched her hair.

"Well, he has spiky blond hair and really blue eyes." At this the older woman giggled slightly but that soon turned into full blown laughter at Kushina's blush.

**End Flashback**

_'Spiky blonde hair, really blue eyes. I don't believe this. Didn't Minato become the Yondaime too?' _Kenji then noticed that the girl had left the clearing and that the boy was about to leave himself.

"WAIT!" Kenji shouted as he jumped down. When he landed Naruto turned and yelped.

"HEY! What you do that for? You scared me there!" Naruto shouted at the new face. Before him stood a man with short, spiked up, red hair. He was about six feet tall and wore a usual jounin outfit.

_'Wait, why the hell did I do that? What did I plan on saying?! Damn it Kenji think, think! There has to be some way of getting out of this.' _Kenji's inner monologue was then interrupted by the orange bearing blond.

"Well, why did you jump at me like that?" A light bulb suddenly went on inside Kenji's head as he smirked to himself. Levelling a glare at the blond he then asked Naruto this.

"I'm a very important ninja see and I've been investigating this area after I heard some reports of missing-nin operating here, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? No? Well then I'll be on my way." Kenji had his chest puffed out by the end as he walked away from Naruto whilst swinging his arms in what he deemed to be an important manner.

"Hey you didn't even let me answer! I think Kakashi-sensei called that Zabuza guy a missing-nin, I'm not really sure though." At this Kenji stopped in his tracks as he widened his eyes.

"Hey kid, did this 'Zabuza guy' have a really big sword on him?" Kenji's tone had completely changed now, not that Naruto noticed.

"Yea that's right. It was really awesome 'ttebayo!" Kenji's eyes took the appearance of dinner plates. Naruto saying 'ttebayo' was the final conformation he needed. On that note he left the area via Shunshin leaving behind a confused Naruto.

"I guess he was in a hurry." Naruto spoke aloud. On that note, he left the clearing and returned to Tazuna's home. He arrived to see the group eating breakfast and smiled as he joined them.

"Something interesting happen when you were out Naruto?" Kakashi asked in his usual nonchalant manner.

"Actually yea! I meat this really weird guy with red hair who was in a hurry and I also met this really pretty boy." This answer caused any cutlery being held to drop and heads to turn.

"What the hell do you mean really pretty boy?" Sakura asked, though it seemed more of a demanding shriek than an actual question.

"What do you mean what do I mean?! I saw a really pretty boy named Haku, he was even prettier than you Sakura-chan." Naruto shot back. Kakashi saw that Sakura was going to reply to Naruto's comment in a non-verbal manner and decided that this was as good a time as any to step in.

"Well now how about we finish up here and see how far Naruto and Sasuke can climb up their trees?" His question had the desired effect and the mood changed almost immediately.

"Yata! I get to watch Sasuke-kun practise some more!" Kakashi sweat-dropped at Sakura's cry, wishing that she would get over the whole fan-girl craze.

"Just you wait Sensei, now you'll get to see just how awesome I am, dattebayo!" Kakashi sweat dropped once more. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kenji had just arrived back at Uzushigakure only a day later. Uzu no Kuni and Nami no Kuni were a fair distance away, though that hardly mattered when one knew Shunshin no jutsu and had the chakra reserves of an Uzumaki. This didn't mean that Kenji could go without sleep. He had been up the previous night before looking for any missing-nin though he found the information on them when he found Naruto.

It was a little too early for the Uzukage to be in his office so Kenji headed straight for the Uzumaki Citadel. The city was in fact one massive fort with a citadel in the centre that served as the living quarters for the Uzumaki clan. It was in almost another city inside the city.

Kenji was currently on his way to meet with his uncle, the current Daimyo and Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. He ran through the halls and bolted straight for the top floor.

_'Why does their room have to be on the top floor of the citadel, not to mention at the very back?'_

Kenji finally made his way to the room and frantically knocked. He waited a moment and a moment later a very busty woman answered the door clad in nothing but a robe. She was almost spilling out of said robe and Kenji had to supress a blush.

"Ara, Kenji-kun? What would bring you here this early on, it's only… Ano, what time is it Suke-kun?"

"8'oclock Kyoko-chan. You know Kenji my wife makes a wonderful point, what brings you here at 8'oclock on my lie in day?" This new man walked to the door also dressed in nothing but a robe. He had a red beard that reached the top of his chest and long read hair that was fairly dishevelled but at full length reached his waist. He also had a scar that ran across his left cheek, a very rare sight for an Uzumaki.

"But we were hardly sleeping Suke-kun." At the woman's comment, Kenji blushed darker than though possible after understanding what the woman meant. This caused her to release a small chuckle and for the man to sigh. After coughing lightly in an attempt to bring his embarrassment under control, Kenji started talking.

"Kyoko-oba-chan, Daisuke-ji-chan, I have just arrived back from a mission in Nami no Kuni but that can wait. I have something far more important to tell you. I… I think I have found Kushina's son." The temperature of the room dropped several degrees as Daisuke and Kyoko started inadvertently released massive waves killer intent.

"Is this some kind of joke Kenji, out daughter's son died when she did in Konoha. Konoha would not have lied and betrayed us." Daisuke's words held more power with them than Kenji had ever felt before. The man was almost radiating chakra.

"I found a boy in Nami no Kuni, he said his name was Uzumaki Naruto." Kenji replied.

"He could have been lying." Kyoko hissed.

"He had spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes."

"It's a coincidence." Daisuke growled.

"His last word to me was 'ttebayo'!" Kenji screamed. Tears had begun streaking down his face as it suddenly dawned upon him that his beloved cousin, who he saw as his big sister, had a son. In a way, he should have been Naruto's uncle. He should have been Kenji-ji-chan.

"Kenji," Daisuke almost whispered. "Summon the council. Tell them to meet in great hall within thirty minutes or they will face my wrath." Kenji gave a quick salute before disappearing via Shunshin.

"What are we going to do Daisuke?" Kyoko asked.

"Storm Konoha with the strongest warriors in the village and take back our grandson." He answered.

"I meant, how should Sarutobi die?"


	3. Chapter 3 Shiromaru

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to publish. I've been really busy recently with school work and University applications.**

**I often find myself complaining if a chapter has less than 4,000 words to it but after trying my hand at writing, I have a whole new level of respect for fan-fiction writers. It's really hard… :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Shiromaru**

Naruto was sprinting towards the bridge. Today just had to be the day, didn't it? He had slept in that morning from staying up late training, nothing too unusual there. The problems started when he left Tazuna's home. He noticed a boar carcass that had be hacked at with a katana and he also noticed the trees looking like they had been carelessly slashed at. That wasn't what worried him though. What worried him was that the slashes went off in the direction of Tazuna's house, towards Inari and Tsunami.

After sprinting back and dispatching the two thugs, we find Naruto running through the forests of Nami no Kuni trying desperately to catch up with the rest of his team. Gato's men showing up looking for Tsunami was a sign that the attack on the bridge would happen today. Naruto wasn't the smartest kid but he wasn't a complete moron either.

He was nearing the bridge and could just about hear the sounds of metal clashing; no doubt that was Zabuza's sword and Kakashi's kunai.

When he finally arrived at the imposing bridge, he met a large patch of mist that was all too familiar. Looking further on he saw Sasuke in trouble. He was surrounded by some strange panes of ice with Sasuke inside, resembling a pin cushion. The odd thing was the hunter-nin inside of the panes, all of them from what he could see. Naruto knew what he had to do.

Sneaking along the side of the bridge so as to avoid detection, he moved towards Sasuke's position. He then jumped wielding a kunai and an idiotic smile.

"The hero always arrives at the last minute!" Naruto shouted. Though he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke was relieved. With Naruto attacking on the outside and him attacking on the inside, Sasuke might just get out of this damned ice prison. He then looked up with a plan formulated in his mind.

"How can I help Sasuke?" Before Sasuke stood Naruto, beaming brightly.

"BAKA!" Sasuke screamed. "Now we're both stuck in here you idiot!"

"I was just trying to help, teme!" Naruto countered. Kakashi sighed from his position. It was just like Naruto to show up with the best intentions and make the situation worse.

Haku hesitated slightly but continued his onslaught. This small detail wasn't missed by Naruto. He knew there was something familiar about the hunter-nin but just couldn't quite place his finger on it.

* * *

"Daisuke-sama, the council has assembled." The masked Anbu spoke unseen from the shadows. Daisuke turned slightly to his right and spoke.

"Thank you Arashi. Dismissed." Arashi had served as the head of Daisuke's Anbu for a number of years yet it still surprised him that Daisuke found him each time. No other person was able to achieve such a thing. He simply nodded to his lord's words and shunshin'd away.

Daisuke began to make his way down to the meeting chambers as he thought to himself. As he walked, other people scattered out of the way. It was almost as if the Shinigami himself was walking along with Daisuke. He had finally reached the chambers as he pushed the great doors out of his way. Inside the meeting hall he found the council fully assembled. All of the clan leaders of Uzushigakure as well as the three elderly advisors.

"By the amount of killing intent you're leaking Uzumaki-sama, I believe you have some bad news."

Daisuke turned to the man that spoke, a rather feminine looking man with long black hair down to his waist and pale white skin.

"That depends Hikaru-kun. It could be seen as extremely joyous news. News that should bring tears of happiness to my eyes. Yet I stand before you all angrier that I have ever been."

"Tell us what is troubling you Daisuke-chan." One of the elders asked. It was the eldest of them all, Uzumaki Daichi, Daisuke's grandfather.

"Ji-chan… I just found out that I'm a grandfather." Tears began to run down Daisuke's face. "Kushina's child is alive!" This brought about a collective gasp from the council.

"But Konoha told us that the child perished with his mother. What do you mean Daisuke-sama?" Spoke another member of the council.

"I mean Mitsuo that Konoha lied to us! THEY LIED! The child is still alive, he bears the name Uzumaki Naruto. My nephew Kenji found him whilst on a scouting mission in Nami no Kuni. The information provided leaves no dispute, my grandson is alive." The room was full of killing intent at that point, though not just from Daisuke anymore. Konoha had lied to them all and they would not let it slide.

"Ara ara." A slim older woman with long black hair spoke. "I assume that we'll be going to get him then."

"I'll be going alright Emiko-chan, however going alone won't be enough, no. I think I'll take along the Tenko squad." With this, Daisuke began to smile whilst the council began to sweat.

"Eto, are you sure that the Tenko squad is necessary. I'm sure that you and a few of the Jounin will be more than enough. There is no need to get the weather masters involved Daisuke-kun."

"Come now Emiko-chan. Where would be the fun in that? Arashi, the Tenko squad leaves in an hour!" Arashi shouted to nowhere in particular. Arashi suddenly materialised in front of Daisuke, much to the surprise of the other council members.

_'How the hell does Arashi do that? And how the hell can Daisuke always sense him?!'_ Were the general thoughts of the council at that time.

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Naruto was currently cradling Sasuke's limp body. Naruto had many senbon sticking from his body, resulting in the loss of function in his left arm. Sasuke on the other hand had no movement left in his jurisdiction whatsoever.

"Why Sasuke, why? That was supposed to hit me?" Cried Naruto.

"I don't know, my body just moved on it's own. Damn it." Sasuke said weakly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Naruto stared at the un-moving body of his team mate for a few seconds before releasing a terrible power.

"KUSO!" Naruto shouted as the senbon in his body began to shoot out, almost as if being pushed out from massive pressure inside.

* * *

On another plain of existence, the kanji for loss suddenly appeared in the middle of a dark cave. Either side of the kanji, a set of large, white eyes opened as a creature awoke from a long and deep slumber.

**"Interesting. It's been far to long. I suppose I should go and find the trigger. Well Hagoromo, it would appear as if your heir has arisen..."**

* * *

"Daisuke-sama, we should reach Nami no Kuni in about one hour." Arashi said.

"Good, when we arrive, I want you and the Tenko squad to stay out of sight. Let me meet my grandson first before we begin any war." Daisuke replied. Arashi sweat dropped at this. No one but Daisuke could talk of war so nonchalantly.

"If I may Daisuke-sama, what will you say to the boy when you meet him?" Arashi asked. Arashi waited a moment before he noticed that Daisuke was sweating like a pig. _'Does he have any idea as to what he'll say?'_

"Damn it Arashi! That's private, I don't need to share that with you!" Daisuke shouted.

_'He literally had no idea. He may be one of the strongest Shinobi on the planet but he's still a baka at times.'_ Arashi thought to himself as he sighed.

Meanwhile in Daisuke's head.

_'Phew, that was a close one. I think I just pulled it off though. It would be really embarrassing if Arashi knew that I hadn't even thought of that yet.'_ Daisuke's inner monologue was mirrored by the large grin which fought back his own chuckles.

_'He isn't fooling anybody...'_ Thought the entire Tenko squad.

* * *

"Please Naruto, kill me." Naruto stared at Haku with a shocked expression.

"Why Haku? Why? How could you ask me to do that?"

"I am nothing but a broken tool. Zabuza-sama gave me a reason to live and now that reason is gone. I am no longer of use to him, therefore I have no reason to live. To live without reason is simply surviving. That is why I ask that you kill me." Haku explained calmly.

"How can you just say that so easily?! Who cares that you lost one fight? You just need to find another reason. Please Haku, don't ask me to kill you, please?" Tears had begun streaming down Naruto's eyes. He had not known Haku for long but he knew that Haku was a good person. He knew that Haku deserved better.

All trains of thought stopped as the wind speed around the bridge picked up massively. The waters underneath the bridge began to roar and formed massive waves and incredible whirlpools. The air temperature dropped sharply and even the massive body of water below them began to freeze in the epic shapes of the maelstrom.

_'Damn it, when did it get so cold?'_ Zabuza thought to himself. "Haku! What the hell are you doing?!" He asked as the remaining mist that wasn't blown away began to lower and crystallize.

"This is not me Zabuza-sama! I don't know what's happening!" Haku shouted back. The incredible winds made conversation difficult and all of this ninja knew that this was no normal weather pattern. That left only one option, a very powerful ninjutsu.

All of a sudden Naruto began to glow. The present company stared in amazement at the blond as he staggered away from Haku wondering what was going on himself.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ Was the only thought going through everyone's mind.

Kanji began to form around Naruto's feet and after a few seconds a large circle had formed around Naruto.

_'What the hell?!'_ Kakashi thought to himself. _'That looks just like...'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a massive roar as the Kanji glowed brightly before disappearing. From the water below them, a great, white dragon emerged. Flying high into the sky, it then swooped down and landed on the bridge right before Naruto.

**"You, what is your name?"** The gargantuan creature asked Naruto.

"U...U... Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto managed to squeak out.

**"Hmm, Uzumaki. Descendants of the second son. Good, there was something wrong with the other boy."** The dragon mused to himself.

"Eto, what are you, who are you?" Naruto asked. The other ninja could only stare in amazement as Naruto spoke to the legendary creature.

**"My name is Shiromaru, Ice dragon of Ten no Mizumi, the Lake of Heaven and elder of the Senjutsu arts. I have waited for a long time to meet you Uzumaki Naruto. As the true heir to the great Otsutsuki Hagoromo, you have been deemed worthy of summoning those of the dragon clan. Sign here in blood."** With that, the great dragon, which would appear to be around 60 meters from head to tail, produced a large scroll and unfurled it. Naruto pointed to a blank space next to another name within the scroll and spoke.

"This one?" The dragon nodded. "In blood?"

**"The summoning jutsu is performed by humans using 5 hand seals and a blood offering. The most common way to do this is to bite your thumb. Bite it hard enough to draw blood and proceed to write your name in the space."** Shiromaru explained. Naruto then bit his thumb and signed the contract. **"Well done, now the hand seals are Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram. To summon a dragon, draw blood from the hand you signed the contract with, perform those hand signs and slam your hand down. Calling out 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' can often help. When you are ready and in a safe place, perform the technique and you will summon an egg. No matter how much chakra you use, an egg is all that you will summon. That is the way it is for dragons. This egg will hatch into your personal summon and will grow with you. It is expected that you will summon this dragon most often. After that, using the technique will summon any hatched dragon. Be it a hatchling or with enough chakra you could even summon Seiryu-sama himself. Farewell for now, Uzumaki Naruto…"** With that Shiromaru dispelled back to Ten no Mizumi. The winds had stopped billowing for a while and so had the tides. The icy cold air only then returned to its normal temperature upon Shiromaru's departure.

Since his appearance, there had been next to no movement on the bridge. The ninja that had been locked in fierce combat were just standing there dumbly, not really knowing what to say. This continued for a further five minutes.

After the previously discussed five minutes of silence, the ninja jumped at the intrusive sound of clapping from the edge of the bridge. Upon looking over, the group saw a remarkably short man in a suit in front of about 500 so called 'samurai'. Men with katana would be a better description though. They could hardly qualify as samurai.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I came over to see if the great Zabuza, demon of the Mist, had defeated the weird Cyclops and three little genin, yet all I see are a bunch of useless idiots standing around." Said the short man.

"Who's the midget?" Naruto asked.

"Gato what are you doing here?" Zabuza asked. "This wasn't part of the deal."

Gato sniggered before talking. "Actually Zabuza, it was. You just didn't know it. You see, ninja are effective but are far too expensive. Better to get cheap nuke-nin like yourself to do the hard stuff, then when you're tired, get the even cheaper samurai to finish you off. Hahaha!" Gato looked slightly insane as he laughed to himself.

"Gato you bastard! How dare you double cross me?!" Zabuza shouted. "Kakashi, my contract is over. We are no longer enemies."

"Fair enough." Kakashi said as he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "I'm going to assume you want revenge and step out of your way."

"Hah, what do you think you could possibly do. I know ninja are powerfull, but do you really think you can take on 500 men?" Gato asked with a smirk.

"Gato," Zabuza replied. "You should have brought 5,000 men." With that Zabuza's grin grew impossibly wide as he readied the Kubikiribouchou. Gato stepped back slightly with nervousness apparent on his face.

"Hurry up an kill him! I'll share all the pay with who ever survives!" Gato shouted. With that the men screamed and charged into battle. Zabuza merely stood there and waited until the first samurai was about ten meters away.

Once he moved, the next few moments could only be described as a whirlpool of blood. Zabuza simply spun around, sword extended, at an impressive rate for those untrained in the ninja arts. With the reach of the kubikiribouchou, he cut through about ten men per second. Not long later, only Gato stood.

Zabuza had only received a few scratches from the previous onslaught. He slowly walked over to Gato as the little man pissed himself.

"Please? I'll give you anything, anything you want. Money, women or power? I can give them to you, just don't kill me!" Gato begged.

"All the codes to your main accounts should be enough." Zabuza said with ease. Gato hesitated a little before pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket, followed by a small key from within his shoe.

"Here, with these you can take everything." Gato was now sobbing. The amount of killing intent Zabuza pushed out made it impossible for Gato to lie.

"Good. Goodbye." With that, Zabuza moved so quickly that only Kakashi and Haku could follow him. The others didn't actually see what he did until they noticed a small line of red form in between Gato's body before he fell apart. Literally. Zabuza had sliced his body perfectly in half.

Up until this point, Sakura had barely managed to hold back her vomit, though that was the last straw. As Sakura spewed her bowels over the bridge, Naruto walked over to Sasuke. Kneeling down he started to cry, his tears dripped onto Sasuke's face.

"Why Sasuke, why?" Naruto whispered.

"Oi Dobe, you're getting me wet." A weak voice whispered in reply.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke with a mixture of his usual bored expression and extreme exhaustion.

"You're alive. But I thought..."

"Yea, me too."

"But how?" Naruto asked. It was at this point that Haku decided to speak up.

"I put him into a temporary death state. He was never dead." Haku looked down as he said this.

"Dobe." Naruto looked back to Sasuke to see what he needed. "Can you get these damn things out of me?" Naruto noticed that Sasuke was still resembling a human pin-cushion before laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry Sasuke, forgot about them..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head whilst Sasuke just glared at him. Naruto proceeded to remove the senbon, starting with the ones in his neck. This caused Sasuke to release a small sigh. Whilst small, the senbon were very painful. Sasuke stood with Naruto's help and leaned on the blonde.

"Well now," Kakashi said. "This certainly has been an interesting day. The question is, what now?"

"I believe I can help you there." A red-headed man said as he suddenly appeared on the bridge via shunshin. "Uzumaki Daisuke. Pleased to meet your acquaintance Momochi-san. Not so much your's Hatake-san."

"Huh, Uzumaki?" Naruto asked.

"Aha, you must be Naruto, please, step closer. Let me get a good look at you." Daisuke said with a warm smile.

"Stay back Naruto, we can't trust him. How do we know he's who he said he is?" Kakashi warned as he stepped in front of his students. Daisuke glared at Kakashi before continuing.

"Now now Kakashi. You wouldn't get in the way of me meeting my grandson now, would you?" Daisuke asked.

"What, what do you mean? Grandson? Who are you?" Naruto asked, a single tear falling from his eye. Daisuke stepped forwards towards Naruto. Kakashi dropped into a stance but Daisuke continued to move. Just as Kakashi was about to move again, the Tenko squad dropped down, all holding katana or kunai at various parts of Kakashi's body.

_'Damn it, this isn't good. These guys have the masks of the Tenko squad. I could maybe take one of them when I'm at full power, but exhausted like this and with all six of them here, I would get slaughtered before I even landed a hit. Even Arashi is here.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Fubuki, tend to the Uchiha." Daisuke commanded.

"Hai, Uzukage-sama." The man named Fubuki said. He immediately went over to Sasuke and took him from Naruto. Sasuke was about to complain until he felt the healing chakra of the medic and decided to pipe down. The remaining pain was gone and he was regaining his strength.

Daisuke arrived before Naruto and lowered to his knees, facing Naruto. "My my, I never thought I would get this pleasure. Naruto, my name is Uzumaki Daisuke, I am the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni and Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato. I am your grandfather. I know this is a little much to take in but..." He was cut of as Naruto embraced him in a hug. Naruto spoke as he cried into his grandfathers shoulder.

"Ji-chan. I have a Ji-chan." Once Daisuke got over the shock he hugged Naruto back.

"Hai, Naruto. I'm your Ji-chan. There are also many others that you must meet. The rest of your family back home in Uzu."

"Family?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, a big one. And they are all excitedly waiting for you to come home so that they may meet you too. Don't worry Naruto, you'll never be alone again."


	4. Chapter 4 Home

**Chapter 4 - Home**

**AN: Again, I'm sorry about the rate of updates. This is just a very busy time for me with college and such.**

* * *

Daisuke and the Tenko squad had followed Naruto and his team back to Konoha, though Kakashi was hardly happy about it. He knew exactly who Daisuke was long before this mission took place. He knew exactly who Naruto was and the worst part was that Daisuke knew that Kakashi knew who Naruto was.

At every point in the journey, Kakashi was being watched by at least two members of the Tenko squad. That much he knew. What he didn't know was that Arashi had placed a hidden chakra suppression seal on Kakashi with a remote trigger seal. This meant that should Kakashi act up at any point during the journey, Arashi could reduce him to a mere 5% of his normal chakra level. This wouldn't be enough to kill him, though it would render him as weak as Sakura if not weaker.

The group took a leisurely pace as Daisuke and Naruto had wanted to talk. Naruto could say in all honesty that it had been the greatest few days in his life. Daisuke told Naruto about the greatness of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto had learnt about their massive chakra reserves, which explained a lot of his own troubles in training, the skill the clan had in Kenjutsu and Suiton jutsu but most of all, Fuinjutsu.

**Flashback**

"Ne, ji-chan, what's Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, Fuinjutsu is the art of sealing. It uses sealing matrices, constructed around the central Kanji. The central Kanji defines the main purpose of the seal and the sealing matrix does everything else. Be careful now Naruto, just because the central Kanji defines the purpose, don't go and think it is the most important part. The sealing matrix is the most important. It allows the seal to actually function. It can integrate other Kanji and interact with the intended object being sealed. The matrix is by far the most important. You will learn all of this at a later date though." Daisuke explained.

Kakashi eye looked like a dinner plate at the end of Daisuke's lecture. Throughout the entire explanation, Naruto's attention hadn't wavered once.

**End Flashback**

Haku and Zabuza were no longer with the group. Daisuke had actually sent them back to Uzu no Kuni. They had found out that Haku was indeed from the Yuki clan and got a big shock when Fubuki, another one of the Tenko squad walked up to Haku and used the Demonic Ice Mirror Technique. What was even more surprising was that Haku was surrounded by not 21 like Haku had made, but by closer to 100 ice mirrors. Sasuke paled slightly whilst Zabuza and Haku were left speechless. The only way Fubuki could use such a technique was if he was a Yuki.

After that, both Haku and Zabuza received an invitation to Uzu no Kuni. It looked like Naruto wasn't the only one getting his family back.

Naruto had asked many questions over the journey about what his family was like but Daisuke refused to answer any of them. He told Naruto that he would just have to meet them himself.

* * *

The group of ninja had just stepped inside of the Konoha gates when a team of five leaf Anbu appeared. The Tenko squad quickly formed a circle around Daisuke and Naruto before Naruto even noticed the Anbu in front of him.

"Uzushio ninja, state your business in our village. You are currently trespassing." The captain asked. The long purple hair and silky voice identified her as a woman.

"My, do my senses deceive me? Is that you Yugao-chan? Ha! It is you. My how you have grown. I remember it like it was yesterday, when my daughter introduced me to her genin team. Do you remember that day Yugao-chan? Do you remember your Sensei?" Daisuke replied without missing a beat.

Yugao was slightly shocked by this answer and it showed. "Daisuke-sama?" She asked. Daisuke nodded. "I'm sorry Daisuke-sama. As much as I am happy to see you, I must ask why you are here. I have my duty."

Daisuke nodded. "I understand Yugao-chan. You see, my nephew stumbled upon something rather curious on his mission in Nami no Kuni. It would appear as if I have a grand-son. Isn't that interesting? So of course," Daisuke's demeanor darkened and his massive chakra flared. "I'm here to see the Monkey-bastard you call a Hokage!"

The Anbu flinched, not only at Daisuke's tone, but at his chakra. It was so big it was suffocating them. Naruto just stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to handle the situation. Kakashi was impressed that he wasn't having a heart attack from his grandfather's chakra output. Then again, he was an Uzumaki. If Daisuke wasn't controlling and directing the massive chakra burst, Sasuke and Sakura would be on the ground, best case scenario.

* * *

In his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage was blissfully reading his secret pleasure. As Hokage, he couldn't be seen reading his student's perverse material, however behind closed doors it would appear that Hiruzen is somewhat of a closet pervert. A small trail of blood was streaming down his nose before he felt a terrifying sensation.

Wiping away the blood, he quickly focused his senses. _'That much chakra, no one in the leaf is capable of such massive energy release except perhaps Jiraya in the sage mode, I'm not expecting him for another few months though. Damn it, I know of only one person who can expel such crippling chakra and direct it this well. Any body outside of his target area wouldn't feel anything without extremely well developed skills. Daisuke. Why would he be here though...? NARUTO!'_

Sarutobi quickly removed his Hokage cloak to reveal a baggy battle outfit.

"Anbu, follow me!" He commanded.

"Will we be following the chakra spike Hokage-sama?" One of the hidden Anbu asked.

"Yes, though I pray that it does not belong to who I think it belongs to. If it does, I don't know how much we can really do." Hiruzen replied.

"Who is the suspected ninja?" Another Anbu asked.

"S-rank ninja Uzumaki Daisuke, Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni."

The Anbu in the room shuddered. Whilst Uzushiogakure was not recognized as one of the great ninja villages, it was still granted the Kage village status. If not for the small size of the nation, it would sit with other great nations as a major player. Not that they were weak. An attack on Uzu was deemed a suicide mission. They had arguably the best defences in the all of the Elemental Nations. Not to mention they had a high output rate of S-rank Shinobi. On that note, they moved out.

* * *

"Daisuke-sama, we can't simply let you walk into our village, you know that. Though I am confused as to what you mean by grandson." Yugao said.

"Does Naruto-kun not look familiar to you?" Daisuke replied. Yugao focused on the blonde for a moment before gasping.

"Daisuke-dono." Sarutobi said as he and more Anbu arrived, cutting Yugao off from further conversation. "How may I be of service."

"Cut the crap Sarutobi. You know exactly why I am here. You told me my grandson died! Explain yourselves before the Tenko squad destroy this pitiful excuse for a Ninja Village." Daisuke replied. His icy cold tone made even the more seasoned members of the Anbu shudder. The Hokage made no movement though.

"You know why I did what I did Daisuke. There must be a balance of power among the five Great Nations. That was determined by the Shodaime Hokage himself." Sarutobi replied.

"Bull-shit! You know as well as I do that Hashirama would never condone the kind of life that Naruto has lead. He would have taken immediate action. He would have at least told us!" Daisuke's chakra was now pulsing out wildly, causing small cracks to form in the ground.

"Oi, Jiji. Is what Daisuke-ji-chan said true? Was I alone all those years because of you? Did you always know I had a family?" Naruto asked with tears forming in his eyes. The Hokage sighed to himself as he realized that the cat was out of the bag.

"Yes Naruto. Now step away from that man. Remember you are a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, therefore you are under my command. I'm sorry Naruto but you were a necessary sacrifice to ensure the survival of the village." The cold tone in Sarutobi's voice brought no comfort to the blond.

"So, I'm just a sacrifice?" Naruto asked weakly. At no point in the entire conversation had Sarutobi looked at Naruto. Looking away from a ninja of Daisuke's calibre was suicide.

"Naruto, the term Jinchuriki means human sacrifice. I ask you this, what is worth more, one child, or an entire village? Believe me Naruto, I wanted to send you to Uzu, I truly did. I was made to see the way things needed to be quickly and let me tell you this. For the balance of power among the great villages to be maintained, Konoha needs the Kyuubi." The Sandaime was making things clear; he held the village far above his relationship with Naruto.

"The what?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he realized that Sasuke and Sakura had been there for the entire ordeal. Thanking Kami that they didn't have chakra sensing abilities just yet he quickly grabbed them and Shunshined away. Just after he did, the group's attention was drawn to the sound of metal scraping against metal.

Naruto was scrapping his headband with a kunai.

"Fuck you Jiji! All those years of crushing loneliness and you could have stopped all of it. I could have been happy! If I'm a sacrifice for this village why the hell did it treat me like crap?" Naruto had a look in his eye that Sarutobi had never seen in the boy; bloodlust.

"Well, I'm glad that we've cleared everything up." Daisuke cheerfully added. "Looks like our villages will be having a little war. Don't worry, I'll send you a scroll or something as soon as I get home. Ja ne." A quick look towards Raiu was all that Daisuke needed as Raiu quickly went through a series of hand seals, resulting in a blinding light. When the Konoha Shinobi had recovered, Naruto and Daisuke, along with the rest of the Tenko squad had disappeared. Sarutobi only said one thing.

"FUCK!"

* * *

"Haha! What a riot!" A few miles away, Daisuke landed with Naruto in his arms and the Tenko squad by his side after stopping a shunshin. "Did you guys see the look on his face? Hilarious." The members of the Tenko squad chuckled slightly before noticing that Naruto had started sobbing.

"Naruto-bo, what's the matter?" Daisuke asked his grandson

"How could he? How could he?! I trusted the old man. I would have fought to the death for him. Is this how he repays me?" The Tenko squad could only look on in sympathy at Naruto's plight.

"Forget him." The whole group turned to look at Arashi.

"What?" Naruto asked

"I said forget him Naruto. You have a family now. People that will love you unconditionally. People that will die for your sake and ask for nothing in return simply because they are a family. Let me properly introduce myself." Arashi reaches up and removes his mask. "My name is Uzumaki Akira. I'm your uncle." Naruto's eyes widened. The leader of the Tenko squad had just revealed himself to be none other than Naruto's uncle.

"Ji-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. You can call me ji-chan. No how about you, me, The Tenko squad and Sifu go home. I know that ka-chan is dying to meet you." Akira replied. At this Naruto wiped away his tears and nodded. With his usual grin back in place, the group set off.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the Konohagakure no Sato council room...**

"What's the meaning of this Sarutobi? Why did you call such an urgent meeting?" Danzo asked.

"Sandaime-sama, I am also confused as to what could possibly warrant such a rushed meeting." Hiashi, though he wanted the same information as Danzo, he felt it wise to at least show respect to his leader.

"The reason for my summoning you here is very distressing. As of this morning, our village no longer has a Jinchuriki." Sarutobi replied.

"What are you talking about?" A nameless member of the civilian council asked. "The demon's death is a reason for celebration. The village should begin festivities at once." The other members of the civilian council joined the first man in cheers.

"I said that the village no longer has a Jinchuriki. At no point did I say that Naruto was dead." Sarutobi's reply caused many eyebrows to be raised and stopped the civilian councils merriment.

"What do you mean Hiruzen? How can the boy be alive but no longer ours?" Danzo asked. The permanent scowl that had been etched onto his face turned even darker.

"He obviously turned traitor." Another member of the civilian council sneered. Sarutobi sighed and formed a ram seal. At once, all council members suddenly froze up. No one could move a muscle.

"The paralysis seal that I just activated will cause you no harm. I could see where this is going and frankly I have no time for it. I shall release the seal as soon as I have finished explaining the story. Any objections?" Sarutobi looked around the room of paralysed people and smiled. "Good. As some of you may know, Uzumaki Naruto is hardly some random orphan. He is in fact the child of Uzumaki Kushina, part of the Uzumaki clan and heir to the throne of Uzu no Kuni. We told the Uzumaki clan that he died on the night of the Kyubi incident. This was so that we could keep him, or more importantly, the Kyubi sealed inside of him. Only myself and the elders knew what I am about to tell you. Uzumaki Naruto is not the first Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. He is in fact the third, the second being his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, and the third being Uzumaki Mito the Shodaime's wife."

"After the Kyubi incident, Uzu no Kuni ceased all trade agreements and alliances with Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni. We entered a neutral status with them and would consider either one hostile should we step on each other's territory, we had failed to protect the Uzumaki under our care. Other than a significant loss in trade, there were no major problems relative to the state of the village. This has been so for 12 years." Sarutobi let out a long sigh.

"Now though, we do have a problem. Naruto's clan found him. He has now defected over to Uzushiogakure no Sato and we have been declared enemies of Uzu no Kuni. The Daimyo informed me personally that he would be sending a scroll as the official declaration of war. Any questions?" With that, Sarutobi released the paralysis seal.

Silence reigned over the room for about three seconds before the council chamber erupted in cries of anger and confused shouting. Sarutobi sighed for the hundredth time that day. He needed a holiday.

* * *

"Rise and shine Naruto!" Naruto blinked a few times before wiping away the sleep in his eyes. His vision cleared and he was met with his grandfather's smiling face. Naruto grinned and sat up.

"Ohayo sifu." Naruto and the party from Uzu had camped out overnight. They could have made it back to Uzushio by that morning had they not have had Naruto. The poor boy was forced to hold onto Daisuke for dear life as they used Shunshin to make a quick trip home. This had left Naruto exhausted by the end of the day so they decided to camp out that night.

"Get ready, we should be back by nightfall if all goes well." Daisuke said. Naruto groaned. Another day of desperately hanging onto his grandfather for dear life.

A few hours later brought them to the shore line. One boat ride and a sun-set after that brought the party to the gates of Uzushiogakure no Sato.

"Sugoi!" Naruto cried as he looked at the great Uzushiogakure. The city was surrounded by a massive outer wall that Naruto had been informed were riddled with Repulsion seals, making scaling the wall impossible. The only way in was through one of the two huge gates. One on land and one in the ocean. Walking inside he was met with a vibrant market with people running about doing evening errands or perhaps going out for a meal or some Sake. Every now and then he would notice some people bow to his grandfather.

Soon they were met with another, even larger wall than the first one they had encountered.

"Sifu, why are there two walls?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe, there aren't actually Naruto-kun. There are three. You see, when Uzushiogakure was founded, it was only the Uzumaki clan living there. So we built a great wall that no one would be able to go over or under. Later on a few other clans decided it would be beneficial to join us and so they requested to become part of Uzushiogakure. The space inside the wall however was reserved for the Uzumaki clan so that we may grow and flourish without needing to worry about over-crowding. Therefore, my great-grandfather, the Daimyo at the time decided that there would be another wall built. This one would surround the Uzumaki Wall as it is now called and form a space for any clan that wished to reside in Uzushiogakure. This new wall would be called the Clan wall. The same thing happened again not too long afterwards with the Civilians. This lead to the construction of the final wall, the People's Wall. The walls were made smaller each time, not for fascist reasons like some may think. Each wall has a much larger radius that the one inside of it. Therefore, building it took much more chakra than the one before it. It simply wasn't feasible to build them to the size of the Uzumaki wall each time. In all fairness however, each wall is armed with the same repulsion seal as the one before it. If a new one is added to one wall, it will of course be added to the other." Naruto had payed attention throughout the entire lecture.

"Well, we're here" Daisuke said as they reached the final wall. "Tenko squad, dismissed."#

"Hai!" Cried the elite team. In a flash, they were gone with the exception of Akira, who had removed his mask.

"Ready to meet your new family Naruto?" Akira asked.

"I was born ready!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"Yosh, lets head inside then." Daisuke lead them through the front gate of the Uzumaki wall.

* * *

"Kyoko-sama, Daisuke-sama has returned." One Uzumaki told her. Within a flash she was gone. All one could see was a red blur running through the halls and the screeches of a woman about to meet her grand-son.

* * *

"Oh, looks like Kyoko-chan found out we're home." Daisuke noted. Kyoko's cries could be heard throughout the entire citadel.

"Kaa-chan really needs to tone it down." Akira moaned.

"So is Kyoko my Baa-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes she is Nar..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed a red blur as it picked Naruto up and screeched to a halt about forty meters away from Naruto original position. "Naruto-chan, I'm so happy to meet you!"

"Baa-chan!" Naruto cried happily into his grandmother's arms.

"Come now, let me take a look at you Naruto." Kyoko commanded more than asked. She cupped Naruto's face and knelled down. She gasped, he was a perfect mixture of Kushina and Minato. A quick glance would cause one to think that it was only Minato, though looking in deeper, one noticed his nose, the shape of his eyes and the cheesy grin had Kushina written all over them.

"Naruto, I'm Uzumaki Kyoko, I'm your Baa-chan alright? Now Naruto-chan, give me a big hug." Naruto decided to let the chan suffix slide just for today. He was a ninja after all. That meant that he was an adult so chan was hardly a befitting suffix for someone of his level of awesomeness. Though maybe he would be okay with just his Baa-chan doing it.

* * *

**AN: Some of you may have guessed, I'm basing Uzushiogakure on the city in Attack on Titan. The differences being the style of buildings and of course the Ninja stuff.**


End file.
